An Amazing Tail To Tell
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Emily is upset. Her life is changing fast. Her parents get divorced and she moves to Australia with her dad. On her second day there she gets a surprise in the form of a merman named Shaggy.
1. Chapter 1

**hey so i decided to make a fairy tale series with a scooby doo twist the first being magic and rose petals this one is my version of the little mermaid but flipping it a little shaggy as merman and Scooby is in here but i'm not going to bother with his words there going to be in plain english.**

* * *

"Come on em it'll be fun living in austarila." Emily groaned for the fourth time today Emily's dad was trying to get her excited about moving from the u.s.

"Face it dad there is nothing you can do to get me excited about watching you and mom get divorce and splitting up me and Lyla" she said."

"Oh there must be something your going to like" her dad said." I know we're moving to a beach front house". Emily's dad said." Nothing oh come on i know how much you love the sea."

"Okay i'll give you that i do love the sea" emily said with a faint smile.

"Hey when you were little did i ever tell you the story about the mermaids that live in austarila."

"Dad i'm too old for fairytales Emily said laughing.

"No you didn't tell me by the way "she said.

"Well i'm going to tell you now "her dad said.

The legend goes like this._ deep in the oceans live mermaids and used to live in harmony with humans until the pirates came along. They captured mermaids from the sea and forced them into marriage. When the babies were born they had legs instead of tails until they dove into water. The merchildren escaped back into the sea._

"Well the rest of the story says that if you meet a merperson your very lucky."

"That's it!" Emily said frustrated

. "I'm afraid so honey "her dad replied.

. "Daaad you really need to learn some new stories .

"Look em we're home" her dad said as he drove into the drive way of a two story beach front house.

"Wow you did good dad "Emily said very imperssed.

"Do you see the perks of my job?"her dad asked

. "don't push it dad "Emily repiled

"Oh come on "her dad said.

"At least i get to spend my whole summer and school year on the beach "Emily said.

* * *

A few days later Emily emerged from her house in a one piece blue bathing didn't know but she was being watched. A great dane by the name of Scooby was watching her.

"Shaggy we'll be so excited that a human moved in to that house "Scooby said as he ran to tell his friend.

Meanwhile far from shore a merman sat on a rocky cilf. He'd come here to get away live was not easy at the moment,his mother the Queen Stacey had demanded he find someone to marry before his coranation two months from now. _How can i marry someone i don't love? _he thought. Shaggy was sitting on a rock but made sure his tail was in the water becase you see after the merchildren escaped their children were born with tails but if they make contact with land they get legs. Stacey was one of these mermaids Shaggy was too. Stacey taught Shaggy from a very young age bto hide his legs.

"Shaggy i've got news "Scooby said as he swam foward and cilmbed on the rock.

"What is it Scooby? "Shaggy asked.

"Humans have moved into that beach house to stay,There's a man named Robert and his daughter Emily."

"How old is Emily? "Shaggy asked

"She looks like she's sixteen "Scooby repiled.

"Can you take me to her Scooby? "Shaggy asked.

"Sure follow me "Scooby repiled.

Scooby and Shaggy Found Emily swiming. Shaggy was awe struck at the sight of Emily. She had album hair and deep green eyes. Shaggy couldn't take his eyes off of Emily as she dove under water and looked up at the sun that shone through the water. She broke the surface for air.

Emily felt like some was watching her. So she turned around and caght sight of Shaggy. Shaggy dove under the water but, emily followed. What she saw shocked her the person looking at her wasn't a person but a merman. Shaggy relized he was'nt going to get away . Emily was in shock and broke the surface for air. Shaggy did too.

"You're a merman" Emily said.

"Yes my name is Shaggy and this is Scooby "he said gesturing to the great dane.

"Hello my name is Emily and I live over there "she said pointing to her house.

"So your a human ?"Shaggy asked.

"Yes i'm human why do you ask?"

Shaggy wasn't sure he should tell her but he decided to anways.

"Can you keep a secret?" Shaggy asked.

Emily nodded so Shaggy swam out to the dryest place there was Emily followed. once shaggy was there he pushed himself on the beach. Shaggy was then coverd in bubbles and he he emerged he looked human. He wore a green top and swim trunks. Emily rememberded the story her dad had told her about mermaids.

So the story dad told me is true Emily said then expaind my dad told me a story about merpeople who gain legs if they touch land.

"Well your dads story is true shaggy said getting up.

"So tell me about yourself Shaggy "Emily said .

"Well theres not much to tell except that i'm crowned prince of alantaca "he said.

"Wow your a prince ?"Emily asked wide eyed.

"but my coranation is in two months "shaggy repiled.

They talked until sunset but Shaggy agreed to come back tomorow .

Emily couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Woke up the next day. She looked at her ciock and sat up immdiently. She was going to be late . Fifteen minutes later She was on the beach with not a minute to spair. Then Shaggy arrived.

" sorry if i'm late. it's a challenge to get by mom." Shaggy said.

" How on earth did you get here so fast. It's like i binked and there you are " Emily Asked.

" That wasn't fast this is ." Shaggy said seeming to stay in place.

" your just sitting there " Emily said.

" See I can move so fast you don't even notice. " Shaggy said smirking.

The next thing he knew he was soked as Emily poped out from under water.

" What was that for?" he asked.

" Nothing " Emily said.

" Then why did you do it?" he asked.

" I just needed a dramatic entrence into the water" she said laughing.

" well did you have to get me soaked in the process " he asked.

"Oh please you were already wet" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Point taken" he said.

"So tell me about where you lived before you moved here" Shaggy said wanting to know more about his friend.

"Well I lived in the United states in Flordia to be exact" she explained thinking of her live before her parents divorce.

"What was it like?" Shaggy asked.

"It was a lot of fun. My friends and I would spend the long summer days on the beach swiming and just having a good time" Emily said remembering all the fun she'd had.

"Why did you move then?" Shaggy asked.

"My parents got a divorce and my dad changed jobs" Emily mutterd not wanting to talk about it.

Although Shaggy could tell 'Divorce' was a sour subject he didn't know what it meant and proceeded to ask Emily what it meant.

"Divorce is when two people don't love each other any more so they fight and get a divorce" Emily explained.

"I didn't know that could happen" Shaggy said shocked.

"Oh it happens a lot. Sometimes it just doesn't work out " Emily explained.

"So what was life before 'Divorce'" Shaggy asked changing the subject.

"It was fun. My sister and I loved it" Emily said.

"Where's you're sister now?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh she lives with my mom . We had a fight and I haven't talked to her since" Emily said turning herself away to hide her tears.

Shaggy didn't like seeing his friend cry. So he thought of something to cheer her up.

"Hey Emily want to see me do a trick" He asked.

"Sure" Emily said turning to face him.

Emily watched with intrest as Shaggy controled the water. Bending the water into differnt shapes and back again.

"Wow that's cool" Emily said when Shaggy finshed

"Thanks" Shaggy said happy that someone liked his tricks.

AS the day went on Emily felt better than she had in a long time. It amazed her how little Shaggy new about humans and it thrilled Shaggy to learn about them. Little did they know however that they were being watched.

**Note: **I AM SO SORRY. I should've updated way sooner but I got carried away


	3. Chapter 3

"A HUMAN SHAGGY. SHE'S HUMAN " Stacy yelled enraged by her son.

"But Mom"

"Don't but mom me. Your coronation is two months away you aren't king yet"

"If you would just meet Emily you'd see not all humans are bad"

"Shaggy you have no idea what they did "

"That was the past. This is now"

"Shaggy I forbid you from seeing this girl "

"But-"

"Go to your room"

"Mom-"

"NOW"

"Fine" Shaggy huffed.

…

The next day Shaggy woke up early.

"Sorry Mom" he whispered before swimming off to meet Emily.

..

Emily was sitting on the rock when Shaggy arrived.

"Emily we can't talk here"

"What? Why?"

"My mom found out. She forbade me from seeing you. Obviously I didn't listen "

"Where else are we supposed to talk?"

"Do you trust me?" Shaggy asked holding out his hand.

"Yes" Emily said slowly taking his hand.

"Good. Now take a deep breath and hold on tight"

Emily did as she was told. Seeing she was ready Shaggy dove underwater and went as fast as he could. A few minutes later they surfaced off the shore of an island .

"Where are we?"

"Ten miles away from your house "

"I didn't know there was an island here"

"No one does except you and me "

"Now what?"

"Would you like to explore?"

"Yes"

So Shaggy climbed out of the water. Emily watched still surprised as Shaggy morphed into a human. She climbed out of the water after him. Emily stood up and walked to where Shaggy was waiting. They spent three hours exploring. Shaggy showed Emily everything he could. From wildflowers to hidden caves.

"Wow" Emily gasped.

"I know. Isn't it great " Shaggy said showing her a hidden pool.

"It's so beautiful "

Not like you .

Shaggy stopped. Where did that thought come from? He barely knew Emily. Then again he trusted her with his secret. He'd also brought her to his secret hiding place. Maybe he liked her. He watched her . The light danced off her casting gentle shadows on the wall. Her green eyes were wide with wonder and amazement. Shaggy knew they'd have to leave soon but he didn't want this to end. Emily was nothing like the humans his mother had met. She was understanding and kind.

"Emily we have to go " he said finally.

"Okay " Emily seemed a little upset.

"We can come back tomorrow" Shaggy said taking her hand.

"Okay "

"There's a tunnel that leads out of here through the pool"

They jumped into the pool. Shaggy wrapped his arm around her waist as they dove underwater. Quickly they swam home. Emily said goodbye to Shaggy on the beach and went inside. Her father wasn't home. Typical. He wasn't home at all anymore. Emily felt isolated. Shaggy was her only friend. Emily wasn't much of a people person anyway


End file.
